digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Piximon
Piximon is a Pixie Digimon. It is fluent in magic, and can recite the advanced programming language of another dimension, allowing it to generate miracles with the appearance of magic. This miraculous Digimon is able to pop up in every place, time, and space, and although its body is small, it can seal away the enemy's abilities with its own special ability, and then pulverize the opponent with a mighty blow. With its mischief-loving personality, it enjoys making computers run wild with its cherished spear, "Fairy Tale", that it always holds in its hands (although it has no ill intent). Despite its appearance, it uses terrifying attacks. Attacks *'Pit Bomb'This attack is named "BIT Bomb" in Digimon Digital Card Battle, "Pixi Blast" in Digimon Frontier, "Trouble in Paradise" 15, and retains its original name of "Bit Bomb" in Digimon World, and Digimon World Dawn and Dusk. (Bit Bomb): Attacks with a super-powerful bomb packed with computer viruses. *'Pixie Portal' (Transfer) *'Magical Tail' (Fairy Tail)This attack retains its original name of "Fairy Tail" in Digimon Digital Card Battle and Digimon World Championship.: Attacks with a spear. *'Victory Trick' (Pict Trick) Design Etymologies ;Picklemon (ピッコロモン) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in Japanese media. *Misspelling of "piccolo" ( ). ;Piximon Name used in Digimon Adventure and other American English media. * . Fiction Digimon Adventure Digimon Frontier Some Piximon appear at the Autumn Leaf Fair during the 's first visit. Digimon Data Squad Some Piximon work for Baronmon in the Holy Capital. After Kurata's army attacks, some of them are deleted. Their fate after ElDradimon is destroyed in the Real World is not mentioned, but one is found and destroyed by a Gizmon XT just before Marcus Damon and 's fight against Thomas and MirageGaogamon. Digimon Fusion Digimon Next Digimon World Piximon can be obtained by digivolving Kokatorimon, Vegiemon, Ninjamon, or Kuwagamon. If the waste gauge hits maximum, it will digivolve to Sukamon. Piximon can also be raised from the Small Spear item. A wild Piximon appears in Tropical Jungle very rarely. When confronted, it will warn you that it is an Ultimate Digimon before fighting. Once it is defeated, it joins the Item Shop and sells the Training Manual for 50,000 bits. Digimon Digital Card Battle The Piximon card is #080 and is an Ultimate level Nature-type card with 1370 HP, needing 40 DP to digivolve into, and worth 30 DP in the DP Slot. Its attacks are: * "BIT Bomb": inflicts 670 damage. * "Fairy Tale": inflicts 430 damage. * "Victory Trick": inflicts 320 damage. Its support effect is "Opponent's Support Effect is voided. Own Attack Power is halved." A real Piximon appears in Steep Road's Battle Cafe after you have beaten Piedmon. Digimon World 2 Piximon digivolves from Kokatorimon or Akatorimon, and can digivolve to Gryphonmon. Digimon World 3 Piximon is a digimon officer to store or switch digimon, load digimon skills, and switch digivolve type. It also appears as a S-energy White card with stats 20/24. Digimon World Re:Digitize: Decode Piximon digivolves from Kuwagamon, Veedramon, and Vegiemon, and can digivolve to MarineAngemon and Piedmon. If the waste gauge fills to the maximum, it will digivolve to Sukamon. Digimon World DS Piximon digivolves from Unimon, and can digivolve into Jijimon or Babamon. It can also be found in the Sky Palace. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Piximon is #202, and is an Ultimate-level, Technical-class, Holy-species Digimon with a resistance to the Light element and weakness to the Dark element. Its basic stats are 203 HP, 247 MP, 112 Attack, 108 Defense, 113 Spirit, 112 Speed, and 48 Aptitude. It possesses the Halo 4, Flee 4, and Numb Ward 3 traits. It dwells in the Highlight Haven. Piximon digivolves from Unimon and can digivolve to Jijimon. In order to digivolve or degenerate to Piximon, your Digimon must be at least level 33, with 4300 Holy experience and 145 spirit. Piximon can DNA digivolve to Babamon with Vademon or Lilamon. Digimon Story: Lost Evolution Piccolomon is #130, and is an Ultimate-level, MP-type, Holy-species Digimon with a resistance to the Holy element, and a weakness to the Dark element. It possesses the Super Escaping Feet, Digimon Professor, and Skill Master traits, and has the special skill Dive. It dwells in the Palace Laboratory. When defeated, it can drop the debug plate for Piccolomon. Piccolomon digivolves from Ninjamon and can digivolve into Cherubimon Good. In order to digivolve or degenerate into Piccolomon, your Digimon must be at least level 32 with 120 attack and 170 speed, but only once you have revived Piccolomon. It can be hatched from the Angel DigiEgg. Digimon Story: Super Xros Wars Blue and Red Piximon DigiFuses to Ophanimon with Angewomon and Unimon, to MarineAngemon with Whamon and Mermaimon, to Calumon (Spade) with Patamon, Otamamon, and Wormmon, to Calumon (Heart) with Terriermon, Lopmon, and Lunamon, and to Cherubimon (Good) with Antylamon (Good), Rapidmon, and Monzaemon. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth Piximon is a Light Data Type, Ultimate level Digimon and uses 12 memory. It digivolves from Sorcerimon, Peckmon, and Reppamon, and can digivolve to Ophanimon, Hououmon, and MarineAngemon. Its special attack is Pit Bomb and its support skill is Fairy Protection which increases given stat boost effects by 5%. In Complete Edition, Piximon can also digivolve from Unimon. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory Piximon is #188 and is a Light Data Type, Ultimate level Digimon and uses 12 memory. It digivolves from Sorcerimon, Peckmon, Reppamon, and Unimon, and can digivolve to Ophanimon, Hououmon, and MarineAngemon. Its special attack is Pit Bomb and its support skill is Fairy Protection which increases given stat boost effects by 5%. Digimon Racing Piximon are obstacles in the Swamp Bog track that can stop you completely. Digimon World Championship Piximon digivolves from Woodmon, Angemon, Kokatorimon, Sorcermon, Darcmon, and Togemon, and can digivolve to Rosemon. Digimon Masters Piximon digivolves from Mojyamon and can digivolve to Jijimon. Digimon Heroes! Picklemon is card 5-899. Digimon Soul Chaser Piximon digivolves from Vegiemon, Unimon, and Mojyamon. Digimon Links Piximon digivolves from Sorcerimon, Peckmon, and Reppamon, and can digivolve to Ophanimon, Cherubimon (Good), and MarineAngemon. Digimon ReArise Piximon digivolves from Ankylomon and can digivolve to MarineAngemon or nothing. Notes and references